The Contest
by Mr.Sexappeal
Summary: Summary: This is the story of Matt who wins a contest to meets and becomes part of the Cast of Victorious read about all his hijinks and shenanigans that he has with the cast rated M do to Smutty smut smut with multiple matchups and Drug use. Good Stuff
1. The Call

**The Contest**

Summary: This is the story of Matt who wins a contest to meets and becomes part of the Cast of Victorious read about all his hijinks and shenanigans that he has with the cast rated M do to Smutty smut smut with multiple matchups and Drug use. Good Stuff is going happen. Not the best summary but whatever.

Chapter 1: The Contest

It all starts out with a Dan Schnieder Tweet that he is holding a contest and the person who submits the best video of their acting skill this includes voice and acting in general. He gets over millions of submission he can only pick one he calls the people he choose for the top ten and wants them to come meet the cast but while doing this he is seeing who interacts with the cast the best. He finally knew who to choose after talking it over with the cast it was unanimous it had to be 18 year old Matt. Matt got along with the cast perfectly and he seemed to be already part of the cast by the way he was acting.

Matt's POV

"Man I hope I win this contest!" I exclaimed. As days go by I have still not received any notice about the contest until I get a phone call from Nickelodeon Studios. "Hello?" I ask with my stomach in knots. "Hey Matt, its Dan. Me and the Cast of Victorious would like to say congratulations and welcome to the cast!" Dan says with excitement in his voice. The Next thing you here is Dan saying Hello a couple times into the phone because I am speechless and Dan says "Hey Matt you still there?" I say "Yes" with a slight hesitation in my voice due to my excitement. "You can scream now if you like" Dan says. Just as Dan finishes saying it I drop the phone screaming "Holy Shit I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON, WOOOOO HOOOO!"

I pick the phone back up Dan says "Ok so when can you fly back to LA so we can begin shooting." I respond back with "First thing tomorrow" Dan exclaims "Great! Can't wait to start shooting."

The Next day as I walk onto the set I am greeted with hugs from all the girls and bro hugs from the dudes. "Coming from Jersey" Dan said he had the perfect role for me

The character I would play is the new kid who comes to Hollywood Arts and seems and acts like an ass his first couple days and ends up hurting the girl who he really likes aka Tori and ends up in the end of the episode revealing that the jerk guido that he was being was all an act. He thought that everyone has seen the Jersey Shore and that is what everyone thought Jersey was but he actually was a nerdy guy who loves sci-fi and computers and is only half Italian the other is Irish and Canadian. He does this after hurting Tori's feelings and goes in the janitors closet with her to reveal this to her. When this happens she ends up liking my character for who he really is.

But off of the set Miss Victoria Justice was actually starting to develop a crush on her co-star Matt and gets an extension on his contract for him so that she can work her magic to maybe get with him and become more than just co-stars and friends.

Victoria's POV

It's coming toward the end of the season and we only have a couple more episodes left to film before we go and do our own things and I haven't even made my move yet I thought to myself. I look down at the script for the first time and the title of the episode is called "Tori Falls in Love" As Matt approaches me I say to myself Maybe now is the perfect time to make my move. As Matt reaches me he asks "Hey you ready to go over this episode's script?" "Y-Yeah" I say with a stutter in my voice. "Where should we start?" he asks. I quickly respond with "The Kiss" I am using the show to make my move I thought to myself I am such a genius sometimes. Matt nods in agreement to the idea. "Do you want to start from inside the Janitor's Closet or Outside going into the closet" Matt asks me "Ummm, let's start from inside the closet" I say with a smirk coming over my face. "Ok, so I'll start" Matt says to me. "Hey, you have been acting so weird today and I have to get to class why did you bring me in here, can't this wait until after class" Matt says. "I need to tell you something important and it can't wait" I say with the same intentions of my character. "What is it Tor?" Matt asks me. "I don't know ever since the first day when we were in here together and you showed me the real you, the nerdy, cute you." "Wait you think I'm cute!" he says as his character interrupts mine "Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you, I thought that you were cute and that I like you." I say nervously "Well Tori, the truth is I feel the same way about you, that's why I put on that bad boy persona, I did it to impress you when it wound up hurting you, I decided to drop it a try a different approach." Matt says "So where, do we go from here?" I ask as I lean in closer to get ready for the kiss. "I guess we can…" the rest of Matt's line muffled by the kiss that the two of us shared. The kiss was just supposed to be a peck but he pulled me closer as we kissed. Could this mean he likes me too? I wondered so I decided to push my limits and test if he feels the same way I do. I run my tongue across his lower lip and he allows me access to his mouth. Our tongues race over each other massaging the others as the kiss goes on for a while. I can feel his hand trace lines down my back as he moved his hands from the back of my neck to my ass. We break the kiss for air and as we move back we both said "Wow." Giggling was the only thing I could think of doing after we both said that. "Well I guess we have that part nailed." he says laughing

I giggle as I agree with him "Hey what are you doing later" he asks me as he goes to get ready for his scene. "Nothing, why do you ask?" I say nonchalantly "Because I wanted to know if maybe you wouldn't mind going to dinner with me and then we can go over the rest of our lines at my place?" as he was saying this my heart fluttered. "Sure I would love to go to dinner with you" I said "Great!" He exclaimed "Just call me when you are done today" he said "I'll pick you up then" since he only had a couple scenes today he got to leave a little earlier. "Sure" I said I think tonight maybe the night where I make the big move I thought to myself but that will depend on how this goes.

Matt's POV

I actually have a date tonight with Vitoria Justice I thought to myself in amazement. Good thing I'm leaving early gives me more time to get ready and decide on where to take her and everything. "Matt!" I hear my name called in the distance I turn to see that Avan is calling me. I stop to see what she wants "Hey what's up dude" "What just happened over there" he says with a smirk on his face. My cheeks get all as I say "Shit you saw that?" "Yeah I did and you guys looked like you were really getting into it" he said. "Well we were and I have a date with her tonight" I say. He looks at me with a certain look that an older brother would give you. "Listen don't hurt her ok, she is like a sister to me and I like you but I will break you in half if you hurt her. Got it." He said to me. I go "Relax dude I know how you feel and I really like her so don't worry." "Ok, lets get ready for shooting" he says. I nod in agreement.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

Matt's POV

"Later guys." I say as I leave the set to go home and think about what to for the date that I have later tonight. As I walk to my 66' mustang unlocking it I think of all the best possible places for our first date to be. As I start the car and let the top down I think to myself what's the most entertaining place to go for dinner is. As I am driving I pass by a hibachi place and I think to myself that's perfect it's dinner and show in one. So I go in and make the reservation. Then I drive back to my place but stop at the nearest drug store to pick-up a pack of condoms just in case. When I get to my house I unlock the door all happy because I got a hot date tonight. I get the shower warmed up as I step in I start to feel the warm water beat on my neck as I finish washing all the soap off my body and I hear my phone ring. "Hello?" "Hey Matt, its Victoria I'll be done in about a half hour." "Ok, great I'll be by to pick you up in about 40 minutes, ok?" I say wrapping a towel around my waist. "Kay, great see you then!" she says excitedly. "Later." I say "Bye" she says. I hang up and finish drying off and throw on my clothes as I sit on my bed and think about the near future.

Victoria's POV

I just finished talking to Matt on the phone and I am really excited for the date that we have planned for the night. I wonder what he is going to take me to do, oh maybe he will take me to the movies, or maybe to maybe to a sushi bar. I'm not sure but whatever he takes me to will probably be fun, he has great taste. I say to myself as I walk to the dressing room to wash up. How far should I go with him tonight? Should I go down on him or should I fuck him? I don't know I guess I can leave that up to him when we go back to his house. I hear my phone ring as I look to see if it's Matt and I am surprised with a hug from behind and a whisper in my ear "Hey" he softly said into my ear as I turn around to see that Matt was looking right into my eyes as he crashed his lips into mine. My eyes shutter as the kiss goes on. He breaks away and says "So you ready to head out, it's a nice night you mind if I leave the top down." My heart flutters as I ask "Top down, you have a convertible?" "Yeah, come take a look." He says. As I look at it my mind goes through many thoughts of what can be done in this car. "So you ready" He asks me. As I look into his eyes I could see that there is a sexual fire waiting to be doused in my gasoline. "Yes, so where are we going anyway?" I asked. He replied happily with "Oh, I found this cool Hibachi place. " Oh my God I love hibachi." I say excitedly as we hopped into his car. The whole ride there I saw him look at me and then have to adjust his pants a couple times and it just made me tingle inside and it sent shivers down my spine. We had a great time at the hibachi place the cook was flinging shrimp into his hat and doing so many tricks with the knives. It was a fantastic time and the ride home was a bit more exciting though as we were on our way back to his place and we had the radio on and the radio host were talking about sex so the topic came up into our conversation as I was the one who took up the topic to see what he was in for tonight. So I asked "How far have you gotten with a girl?" He stutters slightly and then says "W-Ww-Well to be honest with you I haven't gone all the way yet." I had an astonished look on my face when I ask "Wow, really I guy like you never has been all the way yet?" "Yeah to be honest I have never found a girl who really got me to the point of wanting to do it." "Really?" I say with a bit more excitement in my voice. As I think to myself wow I can be the one to take his virginity. So I look down at his pants and I can see him growing so I ask "Well where are you I'll see if I can help you out?" I see him blush and bite his lower lip as he responds back with "Only second base." "Wow really?" "yeah" he responds back kind of embarrassed so I decided to cheer him up the only way I could think. "H-Hey what are you doo..ooo…." I hear him say as I reach into his pants and start stroking his shaft and rubbing his tip with my finger tips. I feel him start to swell up and get really hard so I unbuttoned his pants and whipped it out. I see his cheeks turn a bright red as it comes out of his pants. He reaches between his legs to ease the seat back as I lean to wrap my tongue around his hard shaft. I start to move my tongue around his tip and get it nice and wet as I move my lips further down his shaft. As I hear him start to groan from pleasure. I hear sirens go off in the distance as I see his eyes open and look in the mirrors and he starts to have a mini-freak out so I let go of him and button him back up as I look at him I ask him "What's going on?" "The cops are pulling us over can you get my wallet and stuff out of the glove box for me and get my license out." He asks. As I rummage through his wallet for his license my eyes scan over a medicinal marijuana card. I get his license out and take the med. card out too. The cops pull us over and he handles it with no problem, though he did get a ticket for speeding. I guess I really got him going. As we pull away from where we pulled over "What is this?" I ask with a smirk on my face. I see his face go white and he says "Oh, that's my ummm. Medical card." He tries to play it off but I know what it really is "Soo, Do you have any at your house?" I ask "Yeah you want to have a little fun" he asks with a perk in his voice. "Sure" I say laughing as he speeds up to hurry back to his house.


	3. The House

Disclaimer: IDK if I have to do this since I am using real people but anyways doing it just I case I don't own Victorious.

Chapter 3: The house

Victoria's POV

As we enter his house he says "Yeah so this is my place." As we throw our stuff on the couch I throw him as well and start to take off his pants and stare at his eyes and say seductively "So, Where were we." He blushes again but decides to take charge and grabs my head by my hair and tugs me toward his crotch and I say "Now I remember I was about to start giving you a little road head" "So start" He says with a devilish smirk on his face. So I finish taking off his pants and slide him out of his silk boxers. He gets hard almost instantly when my hand starts to stroke him.

Matt's POV

As she starts stroking me I feel a shudder of pleasure crawl up my spine. As her tongue laps on my tip, my toes curl in my shoes from the pleasure. "VV-V-Vic" I moan out as she starts to suck on my tip and stroke my shaft harder and faster. My eyes slam shut my hands almost ripping my couch by the strength of my grip. I open my eyes as I look down at her and she looks back at me when our eyes meet it sends shivers up my spine. She moves her lips further down my shaft laying kisses to the base and traces back up to my tip with her tongue. She starts to take all of me in her mouth as she does this I can't help it I'm going to explode. "Vic-Victoria!" I scream out as I come. She slurps all of me up and then comes up to me and we share a passionate kiss. "Wow, that was Amazing!" I say to her as we break the kiss "You taste great." She says licking her lips clean. "But now, I think its your turn" I say with a smirk on my face turning her to the couch and pushing her down lightly as she falls to the couch I unbutton her pants. As I tug down her jeans I see a bright red lace thong. I look at her "You bad girl" I say winking. She smirks and then winks back. As I rub my hands along her thighs I see her bite her bottom lip. I move my hands over to her thong and start to rub her slit over the material. "You are so wet." I whisper to her. "Hmmmm" I hear her moan as I rub her through the lacey material.

Victoria's POV

Oh My God, he has me sooo wet just by rubbing my clit a little. "ooo Matt!" I moan loudly as I feel him pull down my thong and dispose of it to the side of the couch. He looks up at me and asks "Are you ready?" "Been" I say winking at him. I let out a whimper as I bite my lip no stifle my moans as he is there licking me and teasing my clit with his tongue. "Oh-Oh Matt, Yes, Yes, Yessss!" I scream as he brings me closer to my climax. Then it all went white the last thing I remember is him sliding his two fingers inside of me and the first thing I hear as I return to the world is myself moaning out of the high that he just brought me to. As I calm down I see him sucking on his fingers and I ask curiously "What are you doing" raising an eyebrow as I ask as well "Tasting you" he says with a smirk on his face. Still coming off of the high he gave me I ask if he has any clothes for me to put on in the time being. He says "sure" and kisses me passionately before going to his room to get me a pair of his boxers and pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I put on the clothes as he goes to the refrigerator and asks "Do you want anything to drink" I ask if he has any water and he comes back with two bottles one for me and one for him. He hands it to me as he sits down next to me on the couch and puts his arm around me. As he does this I rest my head on his shoulder as he turns on the T.V he asks "You wanna watch a movie?" I kiss him and say "Yes" as he responds back in the same matter with a kiss and asks "What do you wanna watch, I don't have any romances but I'll get one on demand" he states " I'd rather watch something funny, what do you have that will make us laugh?" I ask. He gets up and says "I have the perfect movie" as he walks back I see the title menu come up for "The Other Guys" and I look at him and say good choice. Half way through the movie we were back to making out. He then lifts me up and brings me to his room. As we make it into the room I see two joints on his dresser and then ask "ooo any specific strains in either one?" "Yeah, the one on the right is Pineapple express and the one on the left is Maui Wowie" he says as he puts me on his bed "Which one do you want first?" he asks "Let's try the Maui Wowie first" I say grabbing it and giving it to him. "You ready for some fun" He asks with the joint in his mouth. "Ready." I say nodding my head. Then he lights it and says with a smile on his face "Let fun begin."

**A/N**

**If you like please review I like seeing the emails like you got a review so yeah review! :]**


End file.
